Heart Broken and Sorrowful Tragedy
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Hey guys sry i havent updated! so as an appology here is a new story! Natsume breaks Mikans heart, and it leads her to a tragic decision that will haunt Natsume for the rest of his life.


Heart Broken and Sorrowful Tragedy

Mikan was sitting in the classroom chair, pondering why her boyfriend of two years had broken up with her. She was so distraught about it, and she had refused to eat and cried herself to sleep. She could not comprehend the reason for his sudden actions. They were so blissful together, but everything changed when she conveyed to him that she wanted to start a family with him in the near future.

Ever since then her boyfriend Natsume, has been behaving very peculiar recently. Then she got a text message declaring that he wanted to end things. She was so stunned at what he wanted, and she had inquired why he wanted to end things. He had replied saying that he just didn't think that their relationship was working out, and that it was for the best.

She was completely shattered inside and did not have a clue what so ever on how to fix it, and she was just so distraught about it. She had loved him with all her heart and soul, and yet here he was ending their relationship, and through a text message no less, she wished that she could at least know the reason for their break up. She had missed class for a few days now, she would not eat, she didn't sleep, and she cried her eyes out until she couldn't cry any longer. She felt like her world was crashing and that she had no reason to live, like she was torn into as thousand tiny pieces.

Everyone was alarmed about her lately, and they hoped that she would be okay. As for Natsume, well he didn't seem fazed about any of it, and he had already moved onto another girl. That girl was Luna Koizumi, she was the one girl that Mikan truly and utterly hated with all her soul, and yet here he was dating her even though he knew that she hated her. She was so distraught and hated who he had become, even after 4 months of being separated, as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved him.

She couldn't help it; he was the one person who had made her happy. He was the one who knew her better that she knew herself, and now he is dating someone that isn't her. She hated him for doing this to her, she hated the person he had become, and lastly she loathed herself for loving him after everything he has put her through, both physically and mentally. She wanted the old Natsume back, the one who swore to always lover her and protect her until the day he died, not the Natsume today, who was acting like a complete ass and treating her and everyone else he cared about like shit.

She couldn't fathom the reason for his unruly behavior these past few months, and she had confronted him about it a few weeks ago. She had questioned the reason he broke up with her and also the reason for his actions. He had told her that he wasn't ready to start a family yet, and that she was not only rushing the relationship and that it freaked him out, but that she was to needy and annoying and that he didn't want someone who constantly depended on him more than she needed to. She had stood there in the middle of the empty parking lot, letting what he had just conveyed to her sink in.

He was right. She had depended on him more than necessary, and she had also rushed the relationship more than was wanted. In her defense though, he should have conversed with her about it instead of just abruptly ending things. She knew that she was taking a chance with that topic, but she didn't expect such a grueling outcome. She had wished that there was a way to turn back time; and do things differently, she was all alone and she felt like her world was crashing down on her. Sure she had her friend of two years, the infamous inventor Hotaru Imai, but whenever she tried to talk to her friend about her predicament, she would always get hit with her infamous baka gun, called an idiot, and then told that she was annoying and disturbing her from finishing her latest invention. So she couldn't really talk to her, and so she just bottled up her feelings and refused to let anyone in and help her through her tough times. She didn't think anybody could understand just what she was going through more than she herself did, so she tried to solve her own problems.

Each time she would run into Natsume; her heart would slowly break more and more each time, because he would be with Luna, and she would be clinging on him. She would freeze and then force herself to walk past the two, refusing to look back. Slowly and slowly each day her heart would crack and break a little, and as the days went by she was slowly losing her mind. She couldn't think straight any longer and she just stopped going anywhere; she was slowly losing all sanity that she had left. At one point she considered ending her life because she was absolutely miserable; she couldn't bear to live without him. As if nothing mattered and that it was the most obvious choice, she couldn't handle all of the pain and agony that she was going through. She was sick and tired of all of the pain she had to endure; she didn't find it fair that she was forced to go through this unbearable heart break.

Nobody realized just how much she was hurting, and that she had been cutting herself as a way to relieve the pain she was feeling. She had been admitted to the hospital a few times due to excessive blood loss, and she sometimes would not wake up for a few weeks at a time. She had lost all desire to live, and wanted to end her life so she wouldn't have to live her life with the agony and pain. She just wanted to forget everything, especially about Natsume, but as hard as she tried to forget, she couldn't because no matter how hard she tried to forget about him, something would always remind her of him.

Even if she did manage to forget about him, deep down she would always love him and she hated the fact. She hated how much he affected her, and she just wanted to end it all. She was becoming weak and frail due to lack of eating and sleeping, and she was very pail and sickly looking. She tried to move on and be happy, but she just couldn't do it. She wanted to be happy, she really did, but she couldn't be happy without Natsume in her life. She could not live without the one person who she loved dearly. She wanted to be with him so much, but she knew that it was impossible now that he was clearly happy with Luna. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant her eternal suffering. She knew that she needed help, so she tried all sorts of counseling, therapy, and even a psychiatrist. She even took depressant medicine, but nothing seemed to really relieve her of the pain and sorrow she felt coursing through her entire being, she knew that it would never completely vanish. The pain would always be there, and she would have it until the day she died. She tried to piece her life together, but no matter how hard she tried it seemed futile. She wanted to just be at peace for once, she had gone through so much in the past year. Her parents deserted her and left her on the street, telling her that they were sick of her and that they despised her. Her so called boyfriend, the one she thought she would be with for the rest of her life, dumped her for the one girl not only she loathed but whom he had said to have hated too. He had told her countless times when they were dating that he had loathed her, and wished she would leave him alone. Yet here he was dating her and telling her that he loves her, she was so enraged that he would do this to her. She was the victim, and here he was acting like all of this was her fault! She was just appalled that he would blame her for everything.

He was at fault for every bit of this; he was the reason for her agonizing pain. If he only saw what he was putting her through he would see how inconsiderate and completely hurtful he has been to her. She knew that it would not turn out in her favor if she were to try though, so she tried to pull things together in her life. A few months later, Natsume had ended things with Luna and went crawling back to Mikan for forgiveness. He had begged for another chance, and said that he made a huge mistake. He pleaded and promised that he would never hurt her like that again, and to give him another chance.

She was infuriated that he was asking for a second chance after everything he had put her through. His pleading and begging had put her over the edge, she refused saying that she didn't want anything to do with him. She just wanted to be left alone, to ponder and gather her thoughts on what to do. She just couldn't take it anymore, Natsume had been constantly sending her text messages and calling her, and even going so far as to randomly show up at her house un announced and try to reason with her. This continued for months, and she was slowly getting irritated and losing what was left of her self-control and patience.

Mikan Sakura died two days later at the age of 21, she was found by Natsume in her backyard hanging from a rope that was tied to a tree branch. Everyone was upset about her death, especially Natsume, he felt like her death was his fault and he would have to live with this for the rest of his life. He realized what she had gone through, and felt awful for putting her through this agonizing…heart break.


End file.
